memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Academy
---- "I am a graduate of Starfleet Academy. I know many things." :Worf, 2373 ( ) Starfleet Academy (also referred to as the Space Academy) was the primary service academy of the Federation Starfleet. It was officially established in 2161 with the motto Ex Astris, Scientia, to serve as a training facility for Starfleet officers. The headquarters of Starfleet Academy are located in the Presidio in San Francisco while the Academy training facility itself is located in Marin County across the Golden Gate Bridge just south of Sausalito, CA. ( ) The Academy program typically lasted four years, though certain programs have lasted five, six or eight years. ( , ) Preparation for admission Admission into Starfleet Academy begins with the acceptance of the candidate's application. Once the application is accepted, the candidate undergoes the Academy entrance competition exams, which determines those admitted by the best scores among a group of candidates competing to gain admission. In 2364, one such location for these competitions was on Relva VII. The exam contains sections on hyperspace physics and dynamic relationships, among others. Along with the infamous "psych test", where the prospective cadet must face their greatest fear, unannounced tests can take place at any time during the exam period. ( ; ) Not all candidates make entry into Starfleet Academy their first attempt; however, if their scores are high enough in the competition they may be eligible to reapply the following year. If the results of the reapplication are sufficiently high they will be accepted into the Academy. ( ) For non-Federation citizens, a candidate may attend the Academy if they can be sponsored and have a letter of reference written on their behalf by a command level officer. Once this is accomplished the candidate is eligible for the Academy Preparatory Exam. ( ) Starfleet Academy Preparatory Program is the next stage for consideration of admission, which consists of six weeks of summer classes. By passing the Preparatory Program, a candidate's admission is ensured, as they have now proved to the admissions committee that they are prepared, or determined, to become a cadet. Once this has been accomplished, the candidate is then eligible for Academy entrance exam. ( ) Once the former candidate is accepted, they may enroll in Academy courses. Attending the Academy Academy personnel * Starfleet Academy personnel Course work * Starfleet Academy courses Majors * Starfleet Academy majors Extra curricular * Starfleet Academy marathon * Academy wrestling team * European Swordmanship club Starfleet Academy training bases and annexes * Academy Flight Range * Marseille Starfleet base * Starfleet Academy, Beta Aquilae II * Starfleet Academy, Beta Ursae Minor II * Starfleet Academy, Earth * Starfleet testing area, Relva VII * Starfleet Academy, Psi Upsilon III Program for enlisted crewmen The Academy has a separate and specific program for the training of enlisted crewpeople. Simon Tarses attended the program. ( ) Non-commissioned officers, such as Alfonse Pacelli, have been graduated from the Starfleet Technical Services Academy on Mars. ( ) , Bashir referred to O'Brien's Academy temporal mechanics course. Ronald D. Moore commented, "This is a mistake, plain and simple. If you want to rationalize it, I suppose we could say that the enlisted training program also takes place at the Academy." However, in , O'Brien specifically mentions to Worf that Stevens and Muniz didn't attend the Academy, implying that the enlisted crewmen trained at a different campus, or that they haven't taken the temporal mechanics course.}} For the elite cadets * Nova Squadron * Red Squad Training vessels Training vessels: *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)#Final days|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] * (NCC-1371) * *An unnamed Class J starship, circa 2266 Notable Exams *''Kobayashi Maru'' test Graduation In 2368, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was asked to deliver the commencement address for that year's Academy graduates. The occasion was marred by the loss of a cadet in an accident shortly before commencement. ( ) Alumni * Starfleet Academy alumni Post-graduate options *Advanced Tactical Training *Bridge Officer's Test *Starfleet Medical Academy *Starfleet Command School Appendices Background information The Academy motto is "Ex Astris, Scientia", meaning "from the stars, knowledge" in Latin. The ancient Romans usually did not use verbs in inscriptions, so it would be better supplemented to "knowledge comes from the stars". According to Michael Okuda, the motto was inspired by a quotation on the Apollo 13 mission patch, "Ex luna, scientia". The Apollo 13 quote was itself a paraphrase of the motto of the United States Naval Academy, "Ex Scientia Tridens," which means "from knowledge, seapower." (Star Trek Encyclopedia 2nd ed., p. 487; Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 197) The initially shown version "Ex Astra, Scientia" was grammatically wrong, as the preposition "ex" requires the ablative case "Astris". According to Michael Okuda, six months after "The First Duty" aired he received a letter from a Latin Professor at Brown University pointing this out. This error was corrected for later appearances. (Memorable Missions, TNG Season 5 DVD special features) The Academy emblem was based on a design by Joe Sena. (Star Trek Encyclopedia 2nd ed., p. 487) There have been three versions of the Academy logo. The first version being the original logo seen in , with the Latin spelling error. The second was seen only briefly behind Harry Kim's interrogation in the alternate timeline in . This logo had the updated Latin spelling and the rays of light had been inverted when compared to the original, with the outer border changing to a shade of pink rather than a red. The third logo debuted shortly thereafter with a updated Starfleet insignia and the border returning to a shade of red. Apocrypha According to the novel The Kobayashi Maru, Starfleet Academy has a curfew. de:Akademie der Sternenflotte es:Academia de la Flota Estelar fr:Académie de Starfleet it:Accademia della Flotta Stellare ja:宇宙艦隊アカデミー nl:Starfleet Academie pl:Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej sv:Stjärnflotteakademin Category:Schools Category:Starfleet